Luigi's Brother, Dead
Hello Mario fans arent you ever careing for Luigi because Luigi has no spotlight? Because Mario "Is always number one?" .Well all in one week all things in the Mario Kingdom changed. It was late at night and Mario was out fighting Bowser, haveing taken the battle to the mushroom kingdom. Mario simply was winning but the koopa had not begun yet. Mario dodged the koopas attacks one after another then the koopa breathed in. Then spit out a engulfing flame that burned down anything that touched it, Mario had dodged, but the top of Luigis house caved in. The roof fell in and crushed Yoshi first, Yoshi was now a inside pet. Blood splattered the floor with intestines and brains, it didnt scare the green mario brother just like its not scareing you, yet it saddened him. Then the roof caved in on Luigi, and he was under the roof. Mario saw this. Mario immediately snapped Bowsers neck and ran to Luigi, as he began to pull him out fellow toads around him helpe, others checked if Bowser was ok, some even cried out praise for the killer of the koopa. Soon Luigi got out and he sat there bleeding and burning. Then the toads cheered Mario on as another victory had been achieved. But this was supost to be Luigis time, he special treatment time, his fifteen minutes of fame. The toads and Mario walked off to peach's castle, to rebuild and to mourne, for the koopa ate Peach. But Luigi never forgot the incident where his own brother forgot him in his time of need. And then a brown haired and yellow suited princess walked up and helped him. She took him to her castle and aided him for the night in the morning he was alright. But she had plans for luigi to become the only Mario brother. She handed him a knife. He was ready to kill them all, the betrayal hed seen, but he had to kill them all one by one. And in ways that he couldnt be suspected. So he spied on donkey kong, and he apparently lived in a nice place. Luigi threw the knife he had obtained by Daisy into a lamp over DKs head and glass shattered all over his face. He punched the glass, to stupid to take it out, driveing it in more, and he fell over dead. The next day he closed off all the shops, gutting each toad shops person, and then finding and killing all the employees. Then on the third day he used his knife to cut open bowsers children and left the hearts on the door step to marios house. Then on the fourth day he lit a pre school for orphans on fire and laughed as he watched orphans run out screaming flameing horribly. The fifth day lead to a break, Daisy allowed it because it would drive Mario insane. Then on the sixth day Mario was captured. He awoke in a dark room strapped to a chair. And when he saw luigi, Luigi looked horrible, not bleeding or scary, just like the lunatic he was. Mario was brutally beaten until the seventh day when Luigi took Marios life, and became the only mario brother alive